saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins’ Adventures of Fairy Tail
'''Saiyan Twins' Adventures of Fairy Tail '''is a upcoming tv anime series crossover made by Rccrystaline. Plot Join Riley, Jack and Teen Warriors adventures after the events of Welcome Home, Jack. Season 5 * The Magic Ball * True Scoundrels – The Butt Jiggle Gang * The Terror of Invisible Lucy! * Father's Memento * Turbulent Showdown! Natsu vs. Laxus * Target: Lucy * The Fury of Legion * Key of the Starry Heavens * Travel Companions * Labyrinth Capriccio * Footprints of the Myth * True Scoundrels, Once Again * Defying Calculation * The Course of the Holy War * Time Begins to Tick * Enter the Neo-Oración Seis! * Get the Infinity Clock! * Dissonance of Battle * Anti-Link * Despair Unleashed * Real Nightmare * Time Spiral * To the Infinity Castle! * Angel Tears * I Hear the Voice of My Friend * Lucy and Michelle Season 6 * Sabertooth * And So We Aim for the Top * Song of the Stars * For All the Time We Missed Each Other * Crocus, the Flower-Blooming Capital * Sky Labyrinth * New Guild * Night of Shooting Stars * Lucy vs. Flare * Portent * Chariots * Elfman vs. Bacchus * Mirajane vs. Jenny * Kagura vs. Yukino * Hatred at Nightfall * Pandemonium * 100 Against 1 * Laxus vs. Alexei * Wendy vs. Shelia * Small Fists * Naval Battle * A Parfum for You * Battle of Dragon Slayers! * Four Dragons * Natsu vs. the Twin Dragons Season 7 * King of the Dragons * The Eclipse Project * Fairy Tactician * Gray vs. Rufus * The Hungry Wolf Knights * Fairy Tail vs. Executioners * Scorching Earth * Our Place * The Kingdom 'til Tomorrow * Erza vs. Kagura * A Future Racing Toward Despair * Frog * Roaring Thunder! * Gloria * The One Who Closes the Gate * Natsu vs. Rogue * For Me, Too * Seven Dragons * Zirconis' Magic * People and People, Dragons and Dragons, People and Dragons * Sin and Sacrifice * Time of Life * Fields of Gold * The Grand Banquet * Droplets of Time * A Gift * Welcome Back, Frosch * Moulin Rouge * Full Effort Hospitality! * Signal of Rebellion * Library Panic * Hisui Rises! * Astral Spiritus * Wendy vs. Aquarius – Let's Have Fun in the Amusement Park! * Guild Deck vs. Celestial Deck * Gray vs. Cancer! Dance Battle! * Juvia vs. Aries! Desert Death Match! * Erza vs. Sagittarius! Horseback Showdown! * Natsu vs. Leo * Ophiuchus, the Snake Charmer * When the Stars Fall * Celestial Spirit Beast * Believe * What a Pure Heart Weaves * 413 Days * The Labyrinth of White * Transform! * It's Kemo-Kemo! * The Place You Came To * Lightning Man * Fairy Tail of the Dead Meeeeeeeeen * Morning of a New Adventure * Wizards vs. Hunters * Art of Regression * The Demon Returns * Gray vs. Doriate * Voice of the Flame * Song of the Fairies * Tartaros Chapter, Prologue – The Nine Demon Gates * Tartaros Chapter, Prologue – Fairies vs. Netherworld * Tartaros Chapter, Prologue – The White Legacy * Tartaros Chapter, Prologue – Natsu vs. Jackal * Tartaros Chapter – Immorality and Sinners * Tartaros Chapter – Jellal vs. Oración Seis * Tartaros Chapter – A Place Reached by Prayer * Tartaros Chapter – The Demon's Rebirth * Tartaros Chapter – To Let Live or Die * Tartaros Chapter – Wendy vs. Ezel * Tartaros Chapter – Friends Forever * Tartaros Chapter – Hell's Core * Tartaros Chapter – Underworld King * Tartaros Chapter – Alegria * Tartaros Chapter – A Strike from the Stars * Tartaros Chapter – Celestial Spirit King vs. Underworld King * Tartaros Chapter – Erza vs. Minerva * Tartaros Chapter – The Boy's Tale * Tartaros Chapter – Gray vs. Silver * Tartaros Chapter – A Silver Wish * Tartaros Chapter – Air * Tartaros Chapter – Steel * Tartaros Chapter – Final Duels * Tartaros Chapter – Wings of Despair * Tartaros Chapter – Fire Dragon Iron Fist * Tartaros Chapter – 00:00 * Tartaros Chapter – The Girl in the Crystal * Tartaros Chapter – Absolute Demon * Tartaros Chapter – Memento Mori * Tartaros Chapter – Soaring Above Ishgar * Tartaros Chapter – Drops of Fire * Tartaros Chapter, Finale – Where the Power of Life Lies Season 8 * The Fairy in Your Heart * The Adventure Begins * Treasure Hunt * Dancing with Blades * Moonlit Lake * Blue Skull * Conveyer of Magic * Treasure * Law * Eternal Adventure * Challenger * Message of Flame Season 9 * The Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Festival * Because of Love * Avatar * Underground Clash * The Purification Plan * Ikusatsunagi * Memoirs * The 7th Guild Master * Law of Space * Emperor Spriggan * To the God-Forsaken Land * Mavis and Zeref * Fairy Heart * The Magnolia Defensive War * Morning Star * For Whom the Parfum Flows * Natsu vs. Zeref * Across 400 Years * What I Want to Do * Not Until the Battle Is Over * In a Silent Time * Natsu, Revived!! * Historia of Corpses * Mettle * The Third Seal * Together, Always * Fairy Tail Zero * White Dragneel * The Winter Wizard * Gray and Juvia * The Mightiest Demon of the Book of Zeref * Broken Bonds * Pleasure and Pain * Natsu's Mind * Sting, the White Shadow Dragon * Dragon Seed * Master Enchant * Dragon or Demon * Gray's Trump Card * Dark Future * My Name Is... * Compassion * Neo Eclipse * Blind to Love * The Door of Vows * Raging Fire of the Dragon * When the Fire Dies * World Destruction * Magic of Hope * Hearts Connected * Dearest Friends Trivia * Category:Saiyan Twins's Adventures